I'm With You
by jimelization
Summary: When Eddy must travel away from his friends, although he doesn't want they write a song for him. He is extremely touched and finally realizes how important is their friendship to him. Especially his two best friends, who've been there for him all his life.


"I don't want to go Double D."-Eddy said crossing his arms on his chest. "I just don't wanna."  
Double D smiled weakly. It was a late September evening. All of the kids had gathered for a farewell party for Eddy who was exchanging with his cousin in New York. No one knew how long would he stay there, but everyone accepted it for good. Everyone expect Eddy.  
"Eddy, everything will be just fine you'll see."-Double D assured him, although he was barely holding back his tears. "We'll communicate by Skype every day."  
"For cryin' out loud I'm just fourteen!"-Eddy whined, burying his face in his hands. "I want to stay here with my friends. Stupid exchange. STUPID PARENTS!"-Eddy yelled tearfully.  
"You know what they say Eddy, if you love someone set him free, if he comes back to you, you'll know he loves you back."-the boys turned around and saw Ed.  
He wasn't happy, as usual. His eyes were red, and he walked slowly his way to his friends. He gave them both a bear hug. Normally Eddy would pull away and yell at him, and Double D'd faint due to the lack of air, but this time they didn't move. They just stood there silently, until Ed freed them.  
"I'm gonna miss your bear hugs Lumpy."-Eddy said, his eyes watering again.  
"Don't cry now Eddy."-Ed said patting his back.  
"I'm not crying, is just my eye…I have something in…oh who am I kidding? I am crying. BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GO!"-Eddy cried loudly.  
"Eddy, y-you're making me sad."-Ed cried as well.  
"G-gentlemen.'- Double D sobbed. "Let's remain calm. Eddy this party is for you. You should enjoy it. Let's go now shall we? The night is still young."-the three friend joined hands and headed to the homemade dancefloor in Eddy's backyard.  
"Let's dance the night away Eddy!"-Ed yelled, in an attempt to sound jolly again.  
"Careful Ed, you don't want to get bruises now do you?"-Double joked.  
"Boy I'm gonna miss you two."-Eddy smiled, wiping a tear away. "Don't change while I'm away. I love you just the way you are."  
"Don't worry Eddy."-Double D assured him, before Ed pulled them both under the lights.  
"We won't change this tiny bit."

The next morning all of the Cul-de-Sac kids had gathered at the airport. It was time for Eddy to go, and as everyone were saying their goodbyes to him, he felt miserable.  
"There you go Ed boy, a fresh meatball meal for you, yes?"-a tall boy with blue hair smiled at Eddy, as he gave him a food box.  
"Thank you Rolph."- Eddy sighed, as the other boy lifted him up in order to complete some sort of farewell ritual, from his country.  
"You'll be alright dude, we'll be waiting here for you."-Nazz kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yo man, you're gonna love New York Don't forget that we'll always support you. Don't cause too much trouble."-Kevin smiled a half smile. "Bye dorky."-he punched him in the arm playfully.  
"I'll miss all of you."-Eddy smiled weakly, as he was barely holding his tears back. Now he couldn't cry. Not in front of his friends.  
"Here Eddy."-Jimmy and Sarah gave him another kit for food. "This is a home-baked cake for you. "-Jimmy explained.  
"And take care of yourself, got it mister?"-Sarah added giving him a big hug.  
"Plank says, don't forget to try the New York flavored jawbreakers Eddy!"-Jonny said enthusiastically, as usual. "And beware the termites!"  
Everyone laughed at this statement.  
"Buy guys."-Eddy said. "Bye to all of you."-he turned to Ed and Double D who stood behind them. Ed was already crying, and Double D was about to do the same thing.  
"B-bye Eddy!"-Ed cried hugging him tight.  
"We will be waiting for you Eddy. No matter if you'll be gone for weeks, months or years."-Double D said joining the hug.  
All of the kids joined as well, a few minutes later Eddy heard a familiar voice.  
"Bye Eddy, I'll miss you."  
"Kankers!"-Eddy exclaimed.  
"Don't worry."-Lee said. "We're not here to cause trouble. We just wanted to say goodbye. We'll miss you."  
"Oh. Thank you then. Believe it or not, I'll miss you too."-Eddy replied.  
Lee smiled.  
"Don't be scared of the big city, you can always break a leg and come back home."-Marie joked.  
"Well, as appealing as that sounds."-Double D started wiping a tear away. "You must…"  
"I'm just kidding."-Marie cut him off.  
"Stay loud, Eddy."-May smiled at him.  
Eddy smiled weakly and started his way to the plane. He looked back at his friends.

 _I know that you must go, I know it hurts Eddy  
I may be crying, but you smile for me,  
a new world awaits you, a new set of roads,  
no this is not separation, it's that fate of yours_

 _I'm with you, I'm with you, you're a part of me,  
you will feel me closer wherever you may be,  
_

_And even if you head to the deep end,  
I will love you, my dear friend,  
and your face above the water I will hold,  
just for you to never be sinking boat,  
and even if life changes you, I will love you, hear me coo,  
and I'll give what I can, and what I can't.  
I'll never betray my friend, I'll never betray my friend.  
_

_Listen even if you fall, I'll give you hand,  
and even if you have wounds, I will stop their blood.  
No I don't want you to cry, c'mon smile for me,  
come give me a hug, and now go darling.  
_

_I'm with you, I'm with you, you're a part of me,  
you will feel me closer wherever you may be,_

 _And even if you head to the deep end,  
I will love you, my dear friend,  
and your face above the water I will hold,  
just for you to never be sinking boat,  
and even if life changes you, I will love you, hear me coo,  
and I'll give what I can, and what I can't.  
I'll never betray my friend, I'll never betray my friend._

Eddy looked at a picture of all his friends. Then he looked out of window.  
"Boy I'm lucky with friends like you."-he whispered softly, as the plane took off.

Two weeks had passes, since Eddy had left. The Cul-de-Sac was definitely strange without him. It was a quiet afternoon, and Ed was helping Double D to paint his fence.  
"Eddy's cousin is stinky peanut butter Double D."-Ed complained.  
"I think I know what you mean Ed. He sure isn't friendly or pleasant at all."  
"I miss Eddy, Double D."-Ed whined.  
"I miss him too Ed."-Double D sighed. "He hasn't called in two days."  
"Do you think…do you think that he has forgotten us Double D?"-Ed asked, ready to cry.  
"How could I ever forget you Lumpy?"-a familiar voice interjected.  
Ed and Double D jumped in surprise.  
"EDDY!"-Ed yelled happily and lifted the new arrival in the air. "You're back!"  
"But Eddy."-Double D said, still in surprise. "Your parents didn't tell us you were coming back."  
"Come here Double D."-and Ed pulled him in the hug as well.  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."-Eddy explained, as Ed bounced around happily. "Besides when my aunt and uncle had enough of me, they said they don't want to see me the next few years. And the teachers here called and complained about my cousin, so now he's grounded to go back home."  
Double D smiled.  
"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place guys!"-Ed yelled happily.  
"C'mon Lumpy, we need to organize a party for me returning!"-Eddy suggested.  
Ed agreed and ran away to tell the others.  
"Hey sockhead."-Eddy started. "Thank you. Your words sure did help me a lot."  
Double D was extremely happy, as his friend didn't usually thank people.  
"You're welcome Eddy. Everyone helped for that song. Ed was so excited. We all love you so very much."  
"I'm so lucky with you guys."-Eddy smiled. He hadn't realized it before, but this adventure sure did help him understand how important his friends were to him.  
"C'mon guys."-Ed yelled running back to them. "Kevin said "party at my place".  
The three of them smiled at each other and headed to Kevin's house to celebrate their friendship once more. __

 _ **The original song is Serbian, but my translation was on the Bulgarian text of this song because they're extremely different. You can check the song on my bio- page. I don't own it of course, just like I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. My translation of course is far from perfect, I just wanted to keep the massage and what I could from the rhymes. Anyways, please leave your comments and have a nice day. See you next time!**_ _  
_


End file.
